Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip device, in particular to a clip device with a bending member which can provide a larger tolerance in fastening thicker papers.
The conventional clip can not swallow thicker papers since its structure is in a single layer type, a small loop encircling by a larger loop. Its primary design purpose is to be applied to fix few papers, say ten sheets, as we use it to swallow thicker papers, say twenty or thirty sheets of papers. Then, the prior clip will lose its function and break, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, two typical conventional clips, failed to swallow thicker papers and is easily dropped out.
By the way, if we want to draw out/insert in a particular sheet of papers within a clipped document, we need to take off the clip first, then draw out/insert in the document, such as inserting in a memorandum or withdraw an unnecessary report or annex. This will spend much time in arranging it. Facing this kind of necessity, none of the prior arts can meet this necessity.